


Tot Allò Que Amagues - adult edition

by Grissina



Series: Traduccions [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Execesive Fluff, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Porn, Romance
Language: Català
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-12
Updated: 2012-12-12
Packaged: 2017-11-20 23:37:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/590968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grissina/pseuds/Grissina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En Sherlock i en John han estat treballant i vivint junts durant gairebé un any, cada un descobrint que l’amistat de l’altre és aquella única cosa que no arriscarien o sense la qual no voldrien viure. Fins que alguna cosa passa que canvia l’estatus quo... (Traducció del fic "The Things You Hide" de verityburns)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capítol 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chaneta](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Chaneta), [rabosa](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=rabosa), [NadiaNukkaa](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=NadiaNukkaa).
  * A translation of [The Things You Hide *Adult Edition*](https://archiveofourown.org/works/330511) by [verityburns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/verityburns/pseuds/verityburns). 



> Perquè em vàreu demanar la traducció de la versió per adults i no vaig poder dir que no.
> 
> El primer capítol és el mateix que el de la versió fluff.

# Tot Allò Que Amagues *Adult Edition*

 

## Capítol 1

"Puta merda!"

Va ser el familiar to baríton el que va despertar en John de la becaina, més que la paraulota. Tot i que, a mesura que es s’espavilava la son, va reconèixer que sentir paraulotes amb aquella veu concreta era per si inusual.

"Au! Collons."

La nova explosió va posar en John dempeus de la seva butaca i cap a la porta de la sala, mirant escales avall per veure en Sherlock assegut a mig camí, intentant arremangar un camall dels pantalons.

"Estàs bé?" va preguntar en John insegur. El cap d’en Sherlock va girar a banda i banda i gairebé s’esfondra de gairell. En John va córrer escales avall per subjectar-lo. "Déu meu, t’has fet mal? Què ha passat?" Es va agenollar al graó i va començar a passar les palmes damunt les costelles d’en Sherlock, buscant lesions.

En Sherlock va esbufegar una alenada i la pregunta va ser resposta abruptament; En John es va engarrotar impactat. "Estàs borratxo!"

"Shhh…" en Sherlock va estirar una mà i va posar un dit amb prou imprecisió damunt la boca d’en John. "No li diguis a en John," li va manar amb urgència.

Les emocions d’en John van girar entre la incredulitat, la preocupació i la tendència a riure com una hiena. La ruleta encara girava per una decisió definitiva quan es va forçar a entrar al mode doctor.

"Bé, hem de fer-te pujar la resta d’escales abans no caiguis d’aquí," va dir amb fermesa. "Au va." Va estirar el braç d’en Sherlock al voltant de les seves espatlles per posar-lo dempeus, utilitzant la força considerable de les seves cames per forçar en Sherlock a alçar-se, llavors pràcticament el va carregar fins dalt. En un instant va debatre les avantatges del sofà, i va decidir prosseguir amb en Sherlock cap a la seva habitació, on va intentar deixar-lo damunt el llit.

El pla va funcionar bé, excepte per la part en la que els llargs dits d’en Sherlock s’havien entrelligat en el teixit balder del jersei de punt d’en John, forçant-lo a seguir-lo o arriscar-se a dislocar-los.

"Què has..." en John va restar  agenollat precàriament al marge del llit i va estirar el coll per mirar-se la pròpia espatlla. "Necessito encendre el llum," va dir, però en Sherlock no va fer cap intent de desentortolligar-se.

"Magnífic." en John va arronsar l’altre braç dins la màniga i va treure¡s el jersei pel cap, deixant-lo en mans d’en Sherlock mentre s’alçava per encendre la làmpada.

Es va girar cap a la vista surrealista d’en Sherlock Holmes assegut al marge del seu llir, mirant amb intensitat i aflicció la peça de llana buida entre les seves mans.

"Què ha passat?" va preguntar en John. "Anaves a comprovar un sospitós... com has acabat així?" Va brandar el braç per indicar l’alt grau d’embriaguesa davant d’ell.

"Hi havia…" en Sherlock va abandonar el jersei, "…un bar," va acabar, entretancant els ulls cap a en John. "El subjspitós…" Es va aturar arronsant les celles, com si fos conscient que hi havia alguna cosa que no acabava de quadrar amb aquella paraula però pogués assenyalar el què. "Bar," va dir de nou.

"D’acord, així entenc que hi havia un bar," en John va reconèixer, agenollant-se per deslligar les sabates d’en Sherlock.

En Sherlock va observar el procediment amb interès. "Sabates," va enunciar.

En John les hi va treure, i llavors li va retirar els mitjons també, els dits d’en Sherlock van cargolar-se immediatament en el pèl de la catifa.

"Hora d’anar a dormir?" va preguntar.

"Ho és per a tu," va assentir en John, posant-se dempeus de nou. "Així què ha passat al bar? El sospitós t’ha pagat una roda?"

"Moltes rondes," en Sherlock va assentir emfàticament quasi caient endavant amb el moviment. En John el va estabilitzar, però  no el va empènyer enrere – probablement seria més fàcil treure-li la roba mentre estigués assegut.

"Ell ha intentat… ha intentat…" en Sherlock semblà perdre el fil de la frase, al temps les mans d’en John s’agafaven amb força als seus braços.

"Ell ha intentat fer  _què_?" Qualsevol rastre d’humor esvaït del seu to de veu.

Els ulls d’en Sherlock es van obrir de bat a bat indignadament. "Ha intentat bezar-me!" es va queixar.

En John se’l va quedar mirant, només un xic distret pel papissot. "Això és _tot_  el que ha intentat fer?" va preguntar, debatin-se entre si trencar el nas seria suficient pel desconegut, al qual ell _segur_ _perseguiria_  tant bon punt fos segur deixar en Sherlock sol, o si caldrien mesures més serioses.

"Sha nyia prou" va declarar en Sherlock amb fermesa, mentre en John començava a retirar-li la jaqueta de les espatlles. "Li he dit…" va intentar alçar els braços presumptament per fer un dels seus gran gestos, però es va trobar que estaven atrapats al seus costats per la jaqueta. Allò va semblar confondre’l i va forcejar una mica fins que en John finalment li tragué la jaqueta, moment en el que en Sherlock va llençar ambdós braços al seu voltant. "Li he dit... no és bo," li va confiar, girant la cara cap al coll d’en John i inhalant profundament. "No és bo."

"No, a tu no t’agraden aquestes coses. Ho sé, ho entenc," va estar-hi d’acord en John, desempallegant-se i començant amb els botons de la camisa.

"No és bo si no és en John," va mussitar en Sherlock, el seu cap penjant endavant altra vegada.

Els dits d’en John van aturar-se, havia d’haver-ho escoltat malament, o al menys malentès. Va mirar avall cap a les seves mans i va esperar a que fossin fermes de nou. Llavors va acabar la feina i va tibar la camisa fins alliberar-se, llençant-la en la direcció del cossi de la roba bruta.

"No li diguis a en John," va insistir en Sherlock altra vegada. "No li pots dir a en John. Ho espatllaria tot." Les parpelles li queren.

"No pateixis," el va tranquil·litzar en John, atenyent la samarreta amb la qual dormia i posant-la-hi pel cap, guiant els seus braços dins d’ella d’un en un. "Au va, estira’t. Necessites dormir una mica." Va empènyer-lo i en Sherlock es va estirar obedient, en John va alçar-li les cames virant-les cap a el llit, preguntant-se què diantre estava passant per aquell cap pitof.

Va seure a la bora del matalàs i es va reclinar per recolzar el dors de la mà contra el front d’en Sherlock, agafant-li el canell amb l’altra mà i comprovant-li el ritme cardíac, els ulls en el despertador mentre contava.

Passats uns segons, en Sherlock va sospirar. "En John no em vol," va enunciar amb tristor.

En John va perdre el compte de per qui número anava. Llavors es va recordar a si mateix que en Sherlock estava begut i mentalment va afegir '...  _posant parts del cos a la nevera_ ' al final de la frase. "Estic segur que podeu arribar a un acord," va respondre, començant a contar de nou.

L’expressió d’en Sherlock es va tornar més consternada i en John li va deixar anar el canell que li subjectava i va arronsar les celles, descobrint que la seva altra mà li estava acaronant els negres i rinxolats cabells. No tenia cap record d’haver decidit fer allò. Va arribar al cobrellit que restava plegat damunt la capçalera dels peus del llit i el va desplegar, llavors es va moure per aixecar-se, però la veu d’en Sherlock el va deixar clavat on era.

"Queda’t." Els sues ulls estaven ben oberts i candorosos, i en John es va donar un moment per assimilar la visió d’en Sherlock amb les defenses abaixades i deixant sortir els seus pensaments lliurement. Va obrir la boca amb un mot interrogatiu als llavis... però llavors e va aturar i va girar el cap enrere. No s’aprofitaria del seu amic, per més aclaparadora que fos la temptació.

En Sherlock es va girar de costat,  cargolant el seu cos al voltant d’en John. "En vull més," va murmurar en la penombra mentre els seus ulls es tancaven finalment.

La respiració d’en John semblava haver fugit d’escena, ja que per més que ho intentava no aconseguia recuperar l’alè. "Què vols dir?" va preguntar finalment, però no hi va haver resposta.

Es va girar i va recolzar els colzes als genolls, deixant caure el cap a les seves mans. Va seure d’aquella manera durant una estona, notant l’escalfor d’en Sherlock contra la part baixa de l’esquena, llavors va sospirar.

"Què vols de mi?" Va parlar molt suaument, sense esperar cap resposta, però en va obtenir una de totes maneres. Tot just el més lleu dels xiuxiuejos de l’alè d’un home a punt de caure adormit...

"Tot."

oOo

El dia següent, en John no sabia què fer.

A penes havia dormit la nit anterior, assegut amb en Sherlock preocupat per si es trobava malament. O, més honestament, perquè tenia l’ _excusa_  de que en  Sherlock es podia trobar malament. Per quan s’havia forçat a admetre  que en Sherlock estava bé, i que una mà pentinant-li els cabells durant hores no era mèdicament necessària, s’havia fet realment molt tard.

En Sherlock havia estat inquiet tot el matí i clarament amb ressaca. Preguntes sobre el misteriós sospitós de la nit anterior foren ignorades i va mantenir un murmuri força baix de renecs, el qual s’aturava immediatament en el moment en que en John s’alçava, i que es reprenia al ser oferta una nova i supèrflua tassa te.

Cap al capvespre, era al sofà i s’havia escarxofat en la seva imitació d’un efígie... ulls tancats, mans premudes juntes com en una pregària; canvia el pijama per una armadura i no restaria fora de lloc en una cripta. En John segué i l’observà, volent creuar l’estança i aprofitar l’ocasió però incapaç de superar el temor d’estar veient més del que hi havia i que allò ho assolés tot.

"Tard o d’hora algú vindrà i et calcarà," va advertir passada una estona.

En Sherlock va bufar pel nas però no va obrir els ulls. "Els calcs es fan de monuments plans més que de representacions en tres dimensions, com es pot deduir pel nom. A vegades les coses són tant enlluernadorament patents i així i tot tu sembles no veure-ho, ignores els fets, descartes les evidències, i segueixes amb només la teva estreta percepció, incapaç d’ometre una sola badada i si penses anar-te’n, _fes-ho_ _, marxa_."

La seva boca es va tancar de cop alhora que la d’en John s’obria i un silenci incòmode es va estendre pel pis, fins que el va pertorbar la remor de la bata de seda d’en Sherlock al girar-se d’esquenes a la sala.

"Sherlock, quant recordes d’ahir nit?"

"Suficient per desitjar que ho oblidessis."

Bé, allò semblava prou clar. En John va exhalar, llavors es va moure cap a la taula y va encendre el seu portàtil per treure’s tot allò de la ment i tornar a aigües més calmes. Va obrir una pàgina nova i se la va quedar mirant.

'... si penses anar-te’n, _fes-ho_ _, marxa_.'

Anar a on? En John va frunzir el front. De fet _havia_  passat el matí debatent alguns plans d’acció força dràstics, però marxar mai n’havia sigut un - a part de la por que li impedia intentar-ho. No volia alterar l’acord que tenien de forma tan radical que de resultes hagués de mudar-se. Va alçar el cap i va mirar cap al bony en forma de Sherlock que hi havia al sofà.

'...  _fes-ho_ , marxa _... fes-ho_ _, marxa... fes-ho_ _, marxa_.'

Per què en Sherlock pensava que ell volia marxar?

"La redacció del teu blog tindria més èxit si de fet redactessis alguna cosa, més que no pas si et quedes observant-me la nuca." La veu era lacònica, com era habitual quan estava en aquell humor, però hi havia alguna cosa estranya en ella.

En John va seure allà i va repassar-ho dins la seva ment. Si en Sherlock recordava la nit anterior, li preocupava que en John hagués malentès les seves paraules i s’hagués ofès? Ofès prou per marxar? Però no... en Sherlock no en tenia ni idea de temes emocionals, però segur que coneixia en John millor que això? Les celles se li ajuntaren en pensar.

"Redéu, puc escoltar els engranatges girant."

En John va ser colpejat de sobte per la inspiració i es va alçar, creuant l’habitació per enfilar-se al marge del sofà. En Sherlock no va mirar-lo. Tampoc semblava estar respirant. "Ho pots esborrar això, si fos necessari?" Va preguntar en John. "Si  dic o faig alguna cosa que malmet la nostra amistat, podries esborrar-ho i que tornéssim a ser com abans?"

Lentament, en Sherlock va girar el cap. "Fins ara, el total de records esborrats amb èxit associats amb tu és exactament zero," li va advertir. "Però estic molt disposat a intentar-ho, si això vol dir que et quedis."

En John el va mirar arronsant les celles. "Deixem una cosa clara ara mateix, vols? No me’n penso anar a menys que em facis fora." Les celles d’en Sherlock s’alçaren i en John va intentar pensar en una manera de ser clar sense ser massa descarat. "Si tinguessis tot el que necessites per ser feliç," va començar amb cautela, "diguem, un setanta o vuitanta per cent de tot el que volguessis a llarg temi..." Es va aturar, armant-se de valor. "Ho arriscaries per la possibilitat del cent per cent?"

En Sherlock es girà panxa enlaire, estudiant en John de ben a prop. "El risc és més gran per la meva part," va assenyalar al cap d’una estona. "Tu tens altres amics, mentre que jo…" Es va encongir d’espatlles.

En John el va mirar fixament, intentant jutjar si estava adaptant el que acabava d’escoltar a les seves pròpies esperances, o és que... Es va rendir i va decidir despullar-se totalment. "No hi hauria cap risc per a tu," li va prometre. "Cap risc en absolut."

Diferents expressions es succeïren en el rostre d’en Sherlock més ràpid del que en John les podia identificar, i l’instant es va estirar mentre esperava, sentint-se com si s’acabés de llençar daltabaix d’un penya-segat sense estar segur d’estar agafat a res. Començava a perdre la compostura quan en Sherlock el va agafat, atansant-se i subjectant-li els canells, i col·locant-li la mà directament sobre el seu cor.

"Teu, si el vols," li va oferir abruptament.

En John el va mirar bocabadat i en Sherlock el va deixar anar. "Tal com està," va afegir, girant el cap enllà.

En John no va apartar la seva mà, però va abaixar la mirada per observar-la, els seus dits rabassuts i aspres contra la prima tela de la samarreta grisa d’en Sherlock. Podia notar el cor a sota bategant massa ràpid, insegur de ser benvingut, indecís del seu valor. "El vull," va dir, els dits flexionant-se. Va mirar de nou amunt a la cara d’en Sherlock. "El vull."

"Què vols exactament?" en Sherlock el mirà de reüll i en John va somriure, llavors deliberadament va deixar que els ulls vaguessin avall pel seu llarg coll, notant com empassava compulsivament; A través del magre pit, veient els mugrons erigir-se - va fregar amb el polze el més proper i el cos sencer d’en Sherlock va tremolar, però llavors la seva mà va volar a cobrir la d’en John, aturant la seva exploració. "Què vols de mi?" va preguntar de nou.

En John va pestanyejar al reconèixer la seva pròpia pegunta de la nit anterior. Només hi havia una sola possible resposta. "Tot," va respondre. "Ho vull tot. Tot el que mostres al món i tot allò que amagues."

En Sherlock s’incorporà per seure, posant-los cara a cara. "Com de segur n’estàs?" va preguntar, mentre la mà d’en John va lliscar corbant-se al seu maluc. "Perquè no pots fer-te enrere d’això, ho has d’entendre."

El seu rostre estava atent i l’altre mà d’en John es va alçar per acaronar amb les puntes dels dits el pòmul perfecte, sense poder creure que ho estigués fent. I totalment incapaç d’aturar-se.

En Sherlock va allargar la mà per agafar-lo per les espatlles. "John! John, mira’m. No estàs parant atenció."

"Ets guapo."

En Sherlock va somriure i frunzir el seny a la vegada, la qual cosa va fer que en John el volgués besar. "Gràcies, però necessito que et centris," va insistir.

"Et vull besar."

"Ai Senyor." En Sherlock va empassar, els seus ulls vagant per la cara d’en John. "Escolta’m. N’has d’estar segur. Has d’estar absolutament segur que això és el que vols, perquè si fas això... si em deixes entrar... Jo mai, _mai_ et deixaré anar."

"Bé," va dir en John.

Els dits d’en Sherlock  es van estrènyer. "Ho dic seriosament," el va renyar. "Sóc obsessiu i possessiu i definitivament no comparteixo. Si prens aquest pas, m’embolcallaré al voltant de la teva vida fins que t’ofeguis en mi. Et consumiré John. T’ho hauries de pensar... Sóc perillós."


	2. Capítol 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * El joc de passar el paquet (pass the parcel), és un joc de festes infantils en el que els infants col·locats en rotllana es passen un paquet embolicat amb moltes capes mentre la música sona i quan aquesta para qui el te a les mans en pot treure una capa. Qui treu l’última capa guanya el regal que hi havia embolicat. Normalment la música és controlada pels adults assegurant-se així que tots els nens rebin algun present i el paquet més gros vagi per l’homenatjat.

## Capítol 2

"La paraula màgica." En John va enfonsar la seva mà entre els rínxols de la part del darrere del cap d’en Sherlock i va intentar atraure’l més a prop d’ell, però ell va refusar moure’s, els braços tensos mantenint en John a ratlla.

"John, espera… Si us plau. Estigues-ne segur." Va intentar alliberar-se. "No m’estàs sentint," va murmurar. "No ho suportaria si…"

"Shhh..."

En Sherlock de sobte es trobà engolit al exercir en John una força que trencà la seva subjecció amb facilitat, estibant-lo cap a ell i embolcallant-lo amb els braços assegurats al voltant del seu cos.

"No et preocupis," una veu càlida va parlar a la seva orella. "No tens _res_ de què preocupar-te." En John es va fer una mica enrere, portant una mà amunt fins la seva cara mentre mantenia l’altre fermament al seu voltant. "Si això és realment mutu, si sents per mi una mínima part del que sento per tu, llavors no hi ha volta enrere. Mai et deixaré. _Mai_. Sóc teu, Sherlock. Completa i absolutament. El que sigui que vulguis de mi, ho pots tenir." La mà a la seva cara es recol·locà, el polze acaronant al llarg del seu pòmul mentre els dits s’internaven entre seu cabell.

"Si..." En Sherlock va repetir. " _Si_  això és mutu?" Va aconseguir una rialla efímera tot i que les seves reaccions semblaven sobreeixir per tot arreu, el seu cervell semblava alhora flegmàtic i energitzat. Amb prou feina havia notat que estava sent abatut fins que la seva esquena tocà els coixins. "John?" La seva pregunta morí mentre en John s’encorbava sobre seu, encara assegut d’esquitllentes al marge del sofà, portant ambdues mans amunt a bressolar la seva cara.

"M’estimes, Sherlock?" va preguntar. "M’estimes, com jo t’estimo a tu?"

En Sherlock agafà aire, assimilant la frase que mai havia escoltat abans de ningú que no fos un membre familiar, i tot i així, no des de que era molt petit. Va assentir.

"Digues-me," va insistir en John. "Digues-me,  _digues-m’ho_." Els seus ulls blaus eren intensos.

"T’estimo." La paraula semblava estranya a la seva boca, aliena i insòlita, com si sabés que no pertanyia a la parla d’un sociòpata. Certament mai abans s’havia acostat tant, fins que l’home aparentment ordinari havia arribat duent amb ell la paraula. En Sherlock estava a punt de dir alguna cosa més, quan en John li agafà la boca. I,  _oh_   _Déu_ , la llengua d’en John recorria el seu llavi superior, i en Sherlock intentava recordar quantes terminacions nervioses hi havia localitzades allà i si hi havia alguna recerca que indiqués que es tornaven més sensibles amb el temps, perquè havien passat anys des de que ningú l’havia besat i la sensació no era ni molt menys comparable.

El pensament d’en John aprofundia, la punta de la llengua temptava en Sherlock, encoratjant-lo a deixar d’analitzar i començar a unir-s’hi i en Sherlock s’adonà que els seus braços restaven inútilment als seus costats, fet que era ridícul quan els darrers deu mesos la necessitat d’envoltar-los al voltant d’aquell home havia crescut inexorablement. Els alçà, una mà pujant a descansar al cap d’en John i l’altra acomodant-se sobre la seva columna, però allò no era suficient així que acaronà avall i tibà de la roba fins que va poder lliscar la mà per l’esquena sobre la pell nua.

En John semblava estar-hi a favor i va pessigar el llavi superior d’en Sherlock amb aprovació, tot i que com una pessigada podia ser _aprovadora_  en Sherlock no en tenia ni idea, però definitivament ho era, mentre que el gruny que l’acompanyava ho corroborava, llavors en John segellà les seves boques juntes i simplement va _envair-lo_ , la seva llengua acaronant i encerclant la d’en Sherlock i en Sherlock va quedar immediatament fascinat per aquella progressió, arrufant les celles concentrat mentre intentava identificar què feia allò tant totalment diferent a cap altre petó al que havia estat sotmès en el passat, la qual cosa era clarament un trencaclosques incalculable, ja que havia estat besat per força altra gent però aquells petons no havien sigut ni remotament anàlegs a la forma de besar d’en John que estava tenint lloc en aquell moment... i ell hauria d’estar enregistrant aquesta experiència amb tots els medis possibles per tal de tenir quelcom a què remetre’s si en John mai s’adonava que li havia tocat la palleta més, més curta de totes...

"No et deixaré."

En Sherlock va inspirar un glopada d’aire mentre les sobtades paraules d’en John alliberaven la seva boca, llavors va recordar que tenia un nas perfectament funcional el qual podia haver estat fent aquella feina tota aquella estona. Va corbar una mà al voltant del clatell d’en John i el va estirar cap a ell de nou.

I ara allò... allò era diferent en una nova manera, perquè en Sherlock havia permès a gent besar-lo abans però mai n’havia estat l’instigador; mai havia volgut especialment prémer la seva boca contra la d’algú altre o tantejar els seus llavis per obrir-los i capbussar-s’hi, atreure una llengua dins la seva boca i xuclar-la. Però ara ho volia. Oh,  _com_  ho volia. I en John semblava deliciosament disposat a ser atret. Hi havia mans al seu cabell, una lliscant més baix per fregar-li amb els artells amunt i avall pel clatell i en Sherlock s’arquejà amb la sensació, exhalant profundament mentre la boca d’en John abandonava la seva i es movia al llarg de la mandíbula després baixant pel coll, començant a xuclar just a sobre la seva clavícula fins que es va aturar i va alçar el cap un instant.

"Puc?"

"Déu, sí!" En Sherlock tibà d’ell avall, decantant el cap enrere per ajudar-lo, i va notar la pressió mentre en John el marcava, ja planejant quina camisa de coll obert es posaria l’endemà per mostrar-ho. Probablement la porpra, a en John sempre semblava agradar-li la porp... Els seus pensaments descarrilaren perquè les mans d’en John s’havien mogut de nou i de sobte hi havia polzes fregant-li ambdós murgons.

"Oh, Déu." En Sherlock fou molt conscient de la seva erecció. Per ser una àrea prèviament lliure de problemes, s’havia tornat cada vegada més demandant des de que en John s’havia mudat amb ell, anys de relativa latència capgirada aquell primer vespre: recorrent la ciutat en un taxi negre de Londres, en John havia dit 'extraordinari' i la verga d’en Sherlock s’havia regirat en un 'gràcies'. Encara podia recordar la sorpresa que va sentir en aquell moment, i els quatre segons complerts que li havia costat pensar en una resposta verbal.

Tampoc estava orgullós de que li hagués costat tres setmanes i diversos  _'Gràcies al cel per l’abric'_ abans no va descobrir que era en John el causant de l’estranya reacció, i no només la novetat de rebre compliments genuïns. De fet havia hagut de començar a fer-se palles denou, la qual cosa havia estat molt molesta.

Amb un últim petó al costat del seu coll, en John va seure, però no va moure les mans. "Tant receptiu," va murmurar, els seus dits fent cercles sobre els mugrons d’en Sherlock per damunt la samarreta fins que van estar durs i adolorits. En Sherlock volia mirar-li la cara però no deixava de mirar avall, amb dificultats per creure que les mans d’aquest home fossin realment sobre el seu cos. Va alçar la vista de nou, en John l’observava.

Ulls blaus es fongueren en els seus mentre els dits d’en John s’ajuntaren en un pessic. "No em puc creure que t’estigui tocant."

En Sherlock va tremolar però li aguantà la mirada. Era insuportablement íntim exposar aquella part d’ell mateix, deixant que en John pogués veure l’excitació que li provocava, després de tant de temps amagant-la-hi. "He somiat amb això," va admetre, la seva veu greu i agitada. "Tantes i tantes nits en les que m’he tocat, imaginat que eres tu." Va tancar els ulls i va tirar el cap enrere, les sensacions de sobte més intenses. "Desitjat que fossis tu."

Una de les mans d’en John el va abandonar, donant lloc a alguna cosa tèbia i humida xuclant a través de la prima tela, i en Sherlock va doblegar un braç per sobre el seu cap i va empènyer el tors cap aquella calor. Ja no necessitava seguir amagant-se d’en John, no volia fer-ho, ni estava segur de poder fer-ho.

"Déu, John, això és..." L’ oprimit nus de sensacions irradiava enfora i en Sherlock podia notar el rubor pujant pel seu pit. Es va arquejar allunyant-se del sofà esbufegant, "Atura’t!"

En John es va fer enrere immediatament amb una disculpa als llavis, però en Sherlock el va tallar. "Em faràs córrer-me, i no vull encara," va explicar.

Les celles d’en John es dispararen amunt. "Només amb això?" va preguntar amb incredulitat.

En Sherlock va encongir-se d’espatlles, forçant-se a si mateix a calmar-se. "Un experiment per un altre dia," va suggerir i en John va somriure amb el més meravellós dels seus somriures.

"Tants altres dies més," va reconèixer.

"Tots ells."

En John es tragué les sabates d’un cop de peu i llavors es tragué el jersei pel cap i va començar amb els botons de la camisa. "Tots ells," va prometre.

En Sherlock es va començar a traure la bata, però en John l’aturà amb una mà ràpida al estèrnum. "Em deixes?" va demanar, semblant estranyament vergonyós, però amb determinació. "Si parlem de coses que hem somniat fer..."

"Per descomptat." En Sherlock s’acomodà enrere per observar com en John seguia descordant-se els botons, i llavors finalment es treia la camisa, descobrint la samarreta de sota.

"Quantes capes necessites?" Va demanar en Sherlock, allargant-se per haver-la i tibant-la amunt. "És com el joc de 'passar el paquet'*."

A en John se li va escapar una rialla. "Com va sobreviure l’esborrat un joc de festa infantil?" va preguntar, la seva veu amortida per la tela que s’estava traient pel cap.

"Va ser una molt bona festa," va recordar en Sherlock quan el cap den John va reaparèixer. "En Mycroft va menjar massa pastís i va vomitar damunt les sabates noves de la Mummy." Es va tocar la templa i va riure per sota el nas. "Vaig guardat el dia sencer." En John reia per sota el nas mentre s’apartava la última de les seves capes.

Després d’un any vivint junts, la vista que tenia davant en Sherlock amb prou feines era una novetat. Però veure en John mig nu per a només ell, perquè ell ho desitjava així, perquè ho havia demanat... allò era nou d’una manera que li feia tenir la boca seca i que el cor li bategués amb força. S’assegué i estirà les mans però llavors les va tornar enrere.

"Ara a mi," va demanat, aguantant els braços oberts cap als costats i en John va obeir, tibant la bata de les seves espatlles. La seda va fer fru-fru mentre lliscava avall i en Sherlock es va alliberar, permetent que la tela s’amuntegués darrere seu. En John va abaixar les mans fins la vora de la seva samarreta, llavors es va aturar i en Sherlock va poder notar el tremolor dels seus dits al tocar la seva pell.

"Ja és Nadal," va dir en John.

"Una mica tard," va observar en Sherlock, tot pensant 'Vinga,  _va_!'

En John només va somriure mentre començava a estibar amunt i en Sherlock va alçar els braços i es va tirar endavant per ajudar i en aquell moment ambdós anaven amb el pit nu.

"Això _sí_ ha valgut l’espera," en John va declarar emfàticament, els ulls recorrent tot el tors d’en Sherlock. Es va alçar, girant-se abans que en Sherlock el pogués seguir i s’acomodà de nou al sofà però aquesta vegada amb un genoll a banda i banda dels malucs d’en Sherlock, i les mans a les seves espatlles. Va abaixar el seu pes per restar sobre les cuixes d’en Sherlock, i el seu somriure fou lent, seductor i ple d’intenció.

"Oh, les coses que et faré," va murmurar, la mà reptant amunt cap el coll d’en Sherlock, el polze acaronant la marca que havia fet, i els llavis d’en Sherlock s’obriren sense fer cap so. "Espero que no ens interrompin."

"He apagat el meu mòbil," va prometre en Sherlock.

"Maleït sia!" En John s’assegué endarrere, amb cara de sorprès i impressionat en igual mesura. "Això _ha_ de ser amor!"

"No deixo de dir-t’ho."

"M’ho has dit un cop."

"T’ho diré cada dia."

"No, no ho faràs."

"Serà veritat cada dia."

En John va somriure. "Prou bé."

En Sherlock es va adonar que li estava retornant el somriure d’una manera inacceptablement nècia, i va redreçar les seves faccions. "Calla i besa’m."

"Cap problema."

I allò... allò era un altre primera vegada, no el _voler_  una altra boca contra la seva, perquè havia passat de llarg masses hores pensant en la boca d’en John, però l’ _anticipació_... notar els llavis fregar la pell just sota l’orella i saber cap on es dirigien, tombar el cap a mesura que en John treballava al llarg  de la seva mandíbula, estar satisfet amb l’espera, i en Sherlock odiava esperar, detestava i execrava dependre dels horaris d’una altra persona, però aquella era la millor manera d’esperar que havia sofert mai, absolutament la millor, perquè en John s’estava acostant i en Sherlock va separar els seus propis llavis i llavors l’espera es va _acabar_.

I va sostenir el cap d’en John entre les seves mans i va explorar la seva boca de nou, el coneixement que podria fer allò _quan ell volgués_ anava calant lentament. Allò no era només una altra fantasia, allò era real. Si volia un petó, podia demanar-lo, o fins i tot podia senzillament _prendre’l_ , o més d’un... potser molts, molts més que un. Era vagament conscient d’estar essent abatut enrere, forts braços aguantant el seu pes, però era feliç deixant-se en mans d’en John mentre altres visions es començaven a fer patents: despertar-se amb en John allà, _allà mateix_ , prou a prop per tocar-lo i podria tocar-lo... en John _volia_ que el toqués, en John el volia a ell, el volia...

En Sherlock es va apartar. "Crec que estic tenint un atac" El seu cor corria i el pit semblava lleuger.

"No, no ho estàs."

En John somreia però en Sherlock tenia problemes per concentrar-se en ell. "I et fas dir metge? No puc respirar!"

"Sherlock, estàs plorant."

"No és cert!" Va alçar la mà a la cara, i llavors va pestanyejar mirant els seus dits fregant les puntes, l’evidència irrefutable. "Poden ser teves. Ets sobre meu, probablement estiguis gotejant damunt meu."

"Si tu ho dius."

L’expressió d’en John era afectuosa i increïblement familiar. Sempre hi havia hagut tant d’amor en ella? Com podia no haver-ho identificat abans? En Sherlock va tancar els ulls. "Serà millor que continuïs amb la follada, abans que m’avergonyeixi a mi mateix."

Va escoltar una rialla reprimida, llavors en John es va girar i estirar damunt d’ell. "Dóna’m tant sols cinc minuts," va demanar. "Hi han d’haver hagut centenars d’ocasions en les que t’he vist estirat al sofà i he desitjat poder escarxofar-me damunt teu, no em vull perdre l’oportunitat ara. Pots anar pensant per quina habitació vols que comencem."

 _Comencem..._? En Sherlock no va poder arribar més lluny d’allà abans que en John l’estigués besant de nou, escampant els seus pensaments tibant d’ell de costat. En Sherlock va acatar, girant-se i arrossegant-se enrere per fer espai, embolcallant amb el braç en John per assegurar-se que tota l’empresa no acabava amb un o els dos ant espectacularment contra la tauleta del café.

"Creia que volies estar a dalt? Perquè estàs...  _Oh_." Va obtenir la seva respondre al col·lar en John la mà per la goma del seu pijama baixant cap a la part de darrere seu.

"Bé això respon _aquesta_ pregunta," va murmurar en John contra els seus llavis, la seva veu una mica ronca. "He passat una ridícula quantitat de temps debatent què duries posat sota això i la resposta és exactament la que esperava que fos."

La seva mà amassava la carn nua mentre parlava i en Sherlock va grunyir i es va prémer endavant, la seva erecció lliscant al llarg de la duresa d’en John a través de la barrera de les seves robes.

"Si no anem al llit aviat, m’hi hauràs de portar" el va avisar sense alè, els dits dels peus cargolant-se en l’entapissat.

En John va somriure, aleshores va deixar sortir una petita rialla i en Sherlock va alçar una cella. Aquella definitivament no era la reacció que havia esperat.

En John va espolsar el cap. "No, no, no ric de tu," va dir, amb una presa afectuosa amb la mà. "Només pensava en que anit volia trencar-li el nas al bastard que havia intentat besar-te, i ara gairebé voldria besar-lo jo a ell."

En Sherlock es va esforçar per amagar la seva expressió de culpabilitat, però els ulls d’en John es van entretancar sospitosos.

"Què vas fer?"

En Sherlock es va recargolar, una sensació meravellosa degut a tenir la cuixa d’en John entre les seves cames, i no va poder evitar fer-ho de nou mentre ponderava com conduir la situació.

"Sherlock..." el to d’en John era d’avís, però no va fer cap intent de moure’s d’on era.

"Per alguna raó, em costa molt més amagar el que sento després d’una ingesta moderada d’alcohol."

En John va esbufegar. "La raó és que tens la tolerància d’un nen de vuit anys. Amb el que pot veure la senyora Hudson tu cauries rodó sota la taula - de fet ja passat més d’una vegada. La darrera vegada amb el seu vi casolà de flor de saüc si no recordo malament."

"Aquella cosa és letal," va rondinar en Sherlock. "Ella ha estat guanyant resistència durant anys."

En John va fer rodar els ulls. "Així a què ve la mirada de culpabilitat? I no intentis negar-ho, perquè és la que estic més acostumat a notar i la puc detectar a molta més distància que aquesta."

En Sherlock va deixar anar una respiració profunda. Sabia que havia de confessar, però el seu historial a l’hora de distingir allò realment imperdonable d’allò mitjanament molest era absolutament esgarrifosa. La por a arruïnar el que tenien abans que hagués ni començat li estava fent agafar mal de panxa.

"Bé, anit... Jo no estava de fet tant begut com semblava," va començar. En John es tensà ens els seus braços i en Sherlock l’aguantà fort. "No et vaig mentir," va dir ràpidament. "Vaig prometre que no ho faria i no he trencat la meva paraula, ho juro. Tot el que vaig dir-te és veritat." La seva mà s’alçà fins la cella d’en John i li va acaronar amb la punta dels dits la cicatriu llegat de l’última vegada que havia traït la confiança d’en John. Es va tirar endavant i la va besar, els seus llavis fregant la pell d’en John al parlar de nou, la seva veu greu. "Ho juro."

Es va fer enrere i en John va assentir instant-li a seguir. "Estava a punt de marxar del bar, pensant en tornar a casa amb tu i jo... jo només no volia amagar-ho més." Va aguantar-li la mirada. "Per una vegada, volia poder dir-te com... quant..."

Va grunyir amb frustració, llavors es va esforçar a obrir-se. "Mai li he dit a ningú que l’estimo, John. Mai havia volgut, no pensava que mai voldria. Però llavors vas arribar i és com si m’haguessis tornat a la vida i últimament les paraules semblen estar bombollejant-me a la gola sempre que et mirava i a vegades em feia por fins i tot obrir la boca en cas que escapessin i et fessin fugir." Va inhalar una glopada, dient-li a la part del seu cervell que estava cridant ultratjat amb el seu comportament emocional que se n’anés a la merda, perquè si perdia en John ara aleshores no hi hauria esperança per ell. "I vaig pensar que si feia veure que estava més begut del que estava, les podria deixar sortir... només una mica. Prou com per apaivagar el nerviosisme. I tu podries ignorar-me si no era el que voiles sentir perquè no compta quan estàs begut, oi? Això és el que vas dir una vegada. No m’ho tindries en compte - no creia que ho fessis. I jo tindria l’oportunitat, per una vegada a la vida, de dir-li a algú..." va callar, mirant enllà, la veu reduïda a poc més que un murmuri, "...de dir-li a algú que l’estimo."

Es va aclarir el coll, encara amb el cap abaixat. "I llavors tot el matí he estat... bé... aterrit, francament." Va notar el color pujant-li per les galtes amb tal admissió, però havia de fer-ho, s’havia de despullar, perquè això era per sempre, allò era per la resta de les seves vides. "Preocupat de que m’estiguessis entenent realment, no sentissis el mateix, i t’estiguessis debatent si no seria més amable mudar-te."

En John estava en silenci, però no s’havia alliberat. Ni havia  mogut la seva mà, la qual cosa semblava un signe positiu. "Què estàs pensant?" Va preguntar en Sherlock finalment, posposant el moment en el que hauria d’alçar la mirada i deduir la resposta per ell mateix.

"Estic pensant que això és sense cap mena de dubte la cosa més extraordinària que ningú m’havia dit mai, i que si penses que et deixaré mai, és que no estàs bé del cap, i que t’estimo i que sempre ho faré."

En Sherlock va aixecar el cap, notant el somriure obrint-se pas a la seva boca.

"També estic pensant que possiblement estaria més enfadat amb tot això de 'fer veure el que no és' si en aquests moments no tingués la mà al teu cul com a resultat," va afegir en John, amb un somriure que mostrava l’enteniment de la necessitat d’en Sherlock d’allunyar-se de tota aquesta emotivitat.

En Sherlock va riure per sota el nas.

En John va fer veure que li arrufava les celles, entretancant els ulls. "Estàs planejant en aquests moments mostrar-me el teu darrere la propera vegada que facis volar alguna cosa?"

"Er... no?" En Sherlock va decidir que un 'No' amb interrogants era un 'Sí' tant clar que tècnicament no contava com a mentida. L’alleujament escampant-se pel seu cos i despertant de nou el desig que s’havia adormit mentre parlava; va trobar-se a si mateix mirant la boca d’en John que li parlava i amb prou feines captant les paraules.

"Oh, què dimonis, intenta-ho," va decidir en John. "Com a mínim hi haurà un cantó bo la propera vegada que hagi de comprar una altra torradora." Va començar a tibar en Sherlock més a prop, llavors es va aturar. "Però només en privat," el va avisar. "Jo tampoc comparteixo."

En Sherlock va assentir en acord, els seus ulls ja caient tancats mentre els seus llavis es trobaven de nou. Estava afamat ara, ansiós per aquest home que el mantenia clavat al sofà. Tots els seus secrets a l’aire, confessions fetes, res burxant des del fons de la seva ment, res que el distragués del pit nu d’en John contra el seu, la cama d’en John entre les seves cuixes, la llengua d’en John a la seva boca, el...

"Alça les cames," va ordenar-li en John, tibant el seu cap enrere.

"Què?"

En John va fer lliscar la mà al voltant del costat d’en Sherlock i va donar un parell de copets a la cama d’en Sherlock. "Cama amunt," va repetir.

En Sherlock va alçar el genoll amb lentitud i enganxant la cama endavant al maluc d’en John, la posició deixant-lo sentint-se molt obert i exposat amb en John just allà, agafant-li la ara tensa corba de la seva natja. Podia notar el seu cor bategant i sonava alt en la quietud del pis, accelerant-se amb els dits d’en John acaronant-li la pell nua, acostant-se avall i entremig, sols provocant-lo - però en Sherlock pensava fer-li complir cada una d’aquelles promeses.

"Digues-me què vols," va comandar en John, i l’autoritat en el seu to va fer que en Sherlock volgués obeir però deixant-lo incapaç de fer-ho. "Les coses que t’agraden, coses que no t’agraden..." va continuar en John al no haver-hi resposta. "Qualsevol cosa que hagi d’evitar totalment? Què me’n dius de la penetració? I sobre…?"

"Sí," va aconseguir dir en Sherlock, la seva veu insegura.

"Què?"

"Això. Penetració. Sí."

"Així… tens experiència en aquesta àrea?"

"Una mica. No massa. I fa bastant temps."

"D’acord... i tens preferència en si..."

"Vull que em penetris. Tant aviat com sigui possible. Si us plau."

"Vols que jo…"

"Sí. Ara, si us plau."

"Però, tu no…"

"John! Per l’amor de Déu, no podem parlar d’això més tard?" En Sherlock es va alliberar i s’alçà del sofà, urgint en John a seguir-lo. La frustració semblava haver restaurat les seves facultats, com a mínim temporalment, i va aprofitar l’oportunitat per moure les coses un pas més enllà.

"Durant els últims sis mesos no he pogut passar pel teu costat a la cuina sense voler doblegar-me damunt la taula i suplicar-te que em follessis, així que _si us plau_ , ara, si no és molt demanar, podries ser tant amable de complaure’m?" Va començar a caminar enrere a través de la sala d’estar, estibant un John estordit amb ell per les trinxes dels pantalons.

"Maleït sia!" La ment d’en John corria per atrapar-lo, els ulls refulgint, fins que un altre pensament el va fulminar clarament i es va aturar. "Espera! Tens...?"

En Sherlock va deixar anar el cinturó d’en John, li donà l’esquena i seguí caminat, va mirar per damunt la seva espatlla al aturar-se prop la porta. "Tinc tot el que puguis necessitar, John," va prometre, fent la veu més greu amb tota la intenció mentre es desfeia dels pantalons del pijama fins sota els malucs. La mirada d’en John va caure immediatament i en Sherlock va experimentar una nova sensació que més tard qualificaria de 'joiosa anticipació'. Una petita estrebada, remenar els malucs lleument, i ja estava nu.

"Quan estiguis llest," va murmurar, fent una passa per sortir dels pantalons i allunyant-se amb deliberada calma.

El xerric d’una cremallera el va voler fer girar però es va resistir, aleshores hi va haver un cop esmorteït dels texans caient a la catifa. Va afegir una mica més de balanceig dels malucs però va seguir movent-se, llavors en John va grunyir el seu nom en una veu que li va reptar columna avall com una llengua de foc. En Sherlock es va quedar glaçat, i després es llençà cap a l’habitació. Es va deixar apressar just passat el llindar de la porta i van caure junts al llit rodant en un garbuix de braços i cames.

En Sherlock va acabar estirat d’esquenes, mig rient i intentant recuperar l’alè, però en John no li donà ni una oportunitat, col·locant una mà ferma a cada costat del seu cap i començant a besar-lo amb una clara determinació que en Sherlock només podia que admirar mentre entrellaçava braços i cames al voltant del seu doctor i desterrant cap pensament que no fos ' _agafa’t fort_ ' a algun racó del seu cervell que era totalment indigne de ser atesa en aquell moment.

Finalment, en John alçà el cap, la seva subjecció den Sherlock evitant que aquest el seguís automàticament.

"Ei," va dir, la seva expressió estupefacta.

"Hola," va replicar en Sherlock. "Som aquí de veritat," va notificar. "Estic definitivament nu, i tu ets absolutament damunt meu, i certament no et penso deixar anar fins que em facis entrega de la francament impressionant promesa que noto contra el meu maluc." Es va aprofitar de com en John va esbufegar, relaxà els músculs i s’estirà amunt per besar-lo de nou, fent-lo girar de costat y somrient quan immediatament les mans d’en John lliscaren cap al seu darrere.

En Sherlock va deixar caure el cap i llepà el costat del coll d’en John, empenyent una mà entre el seu cabell per mantenir-lo a lloc mentre l’altra mà acaronava l’espatlla i el braç d’en John, notant els muscles flexionar-se alhora que les mans li estrenyien el cul. Es va estirar, alineant els seus malucs mentre es gronxaven junts, i allò era... allò era la verga d’en John... lliscant contra la seva. Res entre ells. Només calor i duresa i...

"Sherlock." La veu d’en John sonava corprès. "Sherlock, Jo..."

Prou de parlar. En Sherlock va abandonar el coll d’en John i va tibar el cap de costat i les seves boques es trobaren amb feresa, ja obertes i anhelants, les seves llengües enrotllant-se l’una en l’altre mentre es xuclaven amb ganes. En Sherlock es va moure per aconseguir un angle millor i el lleu borrissol del pit d’en John va fregar els seus mugrons fent saltar els seus malucs en una sotragada, el seu petó trencant-se mentre ambdós gemegaven.

Van prémer els fronts junts, mantenint contacte visual mentre en Sherlock s’alçava sobre els colzes i deliberadament repetia el moviment, tocant lleument amb el pit el d’en John amb lleus revolts, excitant-se a si mateix i agraït per la distracció perquè no volia que tot allò acabés massa ràpid. Es va sorprendre quan la mà d’en John es va moure en corba per agafar-lo pels malucs i encara més al ser alçat sobtadament - no massa lluny, només prou amunt per a que en John pogués escolar un peu damunt el llit a sota seu, i llavors el va abaixar de nou, però ara el cap d’en John era a nivell amb...

"Oh, Déu!" Els llavis d’en John es tancaren al voltant del seu mugró i va començar a xuclar, i no va xuclar amb gentilesa... no educadament, amb bones maneres, xuclant temptativament, la qual cosa hauria estat agradable i plaent i bé, sinó el tipus de xuclada que feia que els dits dels peus d’en Sherlock es corbessin i que tingués espasmes contra el llit. El tipus de xuclar que feia que la seva ment es quedés en blanc i la seva verga es posés dura i la boca se li obrís, però tot el que en va sortir va ser el nom d’en John en un esbufec sense alè que l’hauria avergonyit si encara se li en fotés una merda aquell tipus de cosa.

Les mans d’en John van acaronar avall per la part de darrere de les cuixes, llavors les va afermar i les va separar tant obertes que en Sherlock estava exhibit damunt d’ell, sorprenentment conscient de com indecentment nu devia semblar, com vulnerable i exposat, i com aquella idea no era alarmant sinó excitant - fent el seu cor bategar i la seva respiració aturar-se, fent els seus braços tremolar amb l’esforç de mantenir-se apuntalat sobre en John qui de sobte va canviar de costat, llepant amb la llengua l’altre mugró d’en Sherlock i després bufant sobre ell mentre el primer palpitava i bategava al tornar a tocar l’aire de nou.

"John!  _Déu_... què m’estàs fent?"

"Número catorze de la meva llista," va murmurar en John abans d’agafar-se més fort, i els braços d’en Sherlock gairebé van cedir.

Va canviar els colzes a una posició més estable mentre les mans d’en John començaven a pujar per les seves cuixes, movent-se cap a la part interna i acaronant uns centímetres més amunt, llavors tornant un xic més avall, una vegada i una altra, amunt i amunt, acostant-se cada vegada més a dalt, fins que en Sherlock intentava empènyer el seu cos avall sense deixar enrere la boca d’en John, cosa que era impossible però ell ho intentava igualment, estirant el seu cos, gronxant els malucs, mossegant-se els llavis per evitar suplicar, el cap li penjava i respirava sorollosament, omplint les seves orelles de sons de la seva pròpia desesperació... i en John no havia ni començat a tocar-lo encara, en què dimoni s’havia ficat? I per què no estaven fent això des de feia temps i temps?

"M’anirien bé algunes de les provisions que afirmaves tenir," va dir en John, alliberant la boca.

En Sherlock va mirar avall cap a ell.

"Lubricant?" va especificar en John, alçant una cella en dubte.

"Sí," va aconseguir dir en Sherlock. "Bé."

En John li engrapar  els malucs de nou mentre s’impulsava llit amunt, llavors va envoltar la cintura d’en Sherlock amb el braç i va asseure’ls als dos,  els genolls d’en Sherlock reptant endavant fins que quedà encamellat sobre les cuixes d’en John.

"L’armari?" va suggerir en John assentint, amb el cap, cap el costat, i en Sherlock va pestanyejar, aleshores es va asserenar i s’estirà a través, furgant el calaix fins trobar el que necessitaven. S’assegué de nou, tirant-se una mica enrere aquest cop per poder veure finalment... la seva mirada va caure a la falda d’en John i els ulls se li obriren de bat a bat.

"John..." En Sherlock estava gairebé avergonyit per com li mancava l’alè. Va pujar la mirada, però immediatament va deixar caure el material, qualsevol preocupació oblidada davant l’expressió d’en John.

"John? John, què passa? Quin problema hi ha?" en Sherlock l’agafà per les espatlles, llavors es va mirar avall a si mateix ple de dubtes. No hi havia res dolent en ell, no? Havia pensat sempre que al menys físicament finalment semblava ser totalment normal.

"No hi ha res dolent en tu," va dir en John de cop, deixant en Sherlock preguntant-se, no per primera vegada amb en John, si havia parlat en veu alta sense voler. "Ets perfecte," va seguir en John. "Absoluta i totalment perfecte. Magnífic. Impecable." No semblava content però.

"I això és un problema perquè...?"

En John va fer girar la seva espatlla dolenta fora de l’abast d’en Sherlock i va mirar cap una altra banda. "Podries tenir a qui fos, Sherlock. A qualsevol. Per què tant sols...?"

En Sherlock volia riure de la mera absurditat dels dubtes d’en John, però es va mossegar la llengua. Va agafar la cara d’en John entre les seves mans i el va forçar a girar-la.

"I en una població mundial de gairebé set bilions," va dir, aguantant-li la mirada a en John, "quantes persones em podrien estimar tant com tu?"

Es van quedar mirant-se l’un a l’altre. "Cap ni una," va reconèixer en John al final.

"Cap ni una," va confirmar en Sherlock. "I de totes maneres tots són incurablement avorrits."

Els llavis d’en John es corbaren. "Estic sent un idiota, oi?"

"Doncs sí," va assentir en Sherlock. "Estranyament no ho estic detestant el més mínim."

En John va fer una rialleta i va encerclar el seu coll amb el braç, estibant-lo avall per un petó en el que en Sherlock s’hi va llençar, decidint mantenir en John tant exhaustivament i regularment saciat en el futur que cap pensament de no ser desitjable quedés massa cardat per ressorgir.

Amb aquella idea en ment, va estirar la seva mà avall entre els seus cossos per embolicar-la al voltant de la verga d’en John, notant com tot el seu cos tremolava al flexionar els dits avaluant el terreny, i llavors acaronant amunt i avall, explorant i aprenent.

En John trencà el petó amb un crit ofegat, posant les dues mans darrere d’ell i recolzant-hi el seu pes, el cap tirat enrere i la respiració descompassada. En Sherlock va somriure, gaudint del seu poder. Va ajustar l’angle del seu canell i es va tirar endavant per besar en John de nou, duent la seva mà lliure a bressolar el seu clatell, aguantant-lo fermament mentre s’empassava cada gemec, enregistrava cada esbufec, memoritzava cada murmuri encoratjador, preparat per agafar-lo si l’espatlla cedia, i en John estava tremolant, semblava que pogués caure, però llavors va tombar el cap i va agafar una alenada profunda i en Sherlock el va poder _sentir_ recuperant la serenor.

Els braços es tornaren més ferms, els muscles es tensaren, el poder retornant mentre canviava el seu equilibri i s’asseia més recte, decantant l’esquena d’en Sherlock i estirant-se cap al costat.  _Lubricació_ , va recordar en Sherlock, deixant anar la subjecció i estirant la mà. En John n’hi va posar un raig a la palma, però llavors li agafà el canell abans que es pogués moure, deixant caure l’ampolla i portant la seva mà de nou a pressionar la d’en Sherlock en un frotis i escalfant el gel entre elles.

Tan bon punt va ser alliberat, en Sherlock va tornar a la seva tasca, la mà movent-se-li més suaument ara, lliscant amb facilitat, i va intentar concentrar-se en les seves accions i no en l’anticipació del que en John faria després, però no s’hauria d’esperar massa, la primera fullejada dels dits d’en John sobre la seva llargada fent-li tenir esgarrifances i gemegar, la seva mà lliure alçant-se a agafant-se al coll d’en John i a penes s’havia adonat que una part llunyana del seu cervell es preguntava on era l’altre mà d’en John quan un dit  subreptíciament lubricat es mogués entre els seus collons i lliscava dins seu com un míssil busca-pròstates.

"La mare del tano!" El cap d’en Sherlock va caure enrere al intentar acostumar-s’hi; havia passat molt de temps des de que ningú li havia fet allò i no era del tot còmode. La seva ment li va recordar poc servicial la diferència de mida entre el que estava notant i el que tenia entre les mans i momentàniament es va preocupar, però llavors va mirar avall i la visió de la mà d’en John en ell, l’altre a sota, va fer que la seva verga fes una sotragada davant els seus ulls, i el dit d’en John dins seu el fregava amb gentilesa, gradualment estimulant la seva pròstata excitant-lo més i més.

"Tot bé?" va pregunta en John, la seva veu ronca i greu, i en Sherlock va assentir, alçant els ulls, la mà acaronant el clatell d’en John al compàs de la resta i s’acostaren junts, en Sherlock es va corbar sobre en John, besant quan tenia alè, mirant avall i després de nou mirant-se als ulls, absorbint la seva nova realitat mentre en John gradualment estirava en Sherlock, afegint un segon dit, després un tercer, sempre bombejant-lo, calmant-lo, ambdós mantenint el ritme deliberadament lent, aturant-se quan la respiració s’accelerava massa, quan les sensacions es tornaven massa; aprenent-se l’un a l’altre.

"M’encantes així," va murmurar en John, i en Sherlock va estar abruptament a punt. Més que a punt. Estava més enllà d’ _apunt_  i de cap a la _desesperació_.

"Ja n’hi ha prou de preparació," va dir.

"N’estàs segur? Has dit que havia passat molt temps..."

"N’estic segur."

"Però, en serio, Sherlock - ets increïblement estret i no et vull fer mal..."

"N’estic segur! N’estic segur, n’estic absoluta i refotudament _segur_ , John.  _Si us p_ _lau_!"

Les últimes paraules eren a penses fora dels seus llavis quan la mà d’en John va abandonar la seva verga, s’eixugà a la seva pròpia cuixa, i llavors s’alçà per engrapar un grapat de rinxols, estibant-lo avall en un petó de tal ferocitat, eixugant-li la ment de tal manera, que corbava els dits dels peus, accelerava el pols amb luxúria, que a en Sherlock li va costar tres intents de composar una frase quan finalment va ser alliberat.

"És pels renec o per la súplica?" va preguntar sense alè.

"Ni ho sé, ni m’importa. Passa’m un condó."

En Sherlock es regirà per complaure’l, obrint el paquet de mala manera i oferint-n’hi. "Vols que jo...?" Va mirar avall.

"Si us plau," va convidar en John, traient els dits del cos d’en Sherlock i eixugant-los amb un mitjó desaparellat que hi havia escampat pel llit. Va agafar el lubricant mentre en Sherlock desenrotllava el condó i després hi aplicà una bona capa al damunt.

"Com ho vols?"

En Sherlock va dubtar. "Normalment t’imagino darrere meu, però..."

En John va esperar i en Sherlock es va enrojolar, la qual cosa era totalment ridícula. "...però et vull poder veure. Jo..." Déu, estava tartamudejant! Es fa obligar a continuar. "Vull estar sota teu. Si això...?"

"...perfecte." va dir en John. "Així és perfecte." S’estirà amunt i va fer marxar la vergonya d’en Sherlock a petons, llavors el va fer baixar al llit i el va girar panxa enlaire, entaforant un coixí sota els seus malucs mentre ho feia i acomodant-se damunt seu.

En Sherlock va alçar les cames, col·locant-se en l’angle òptim.

"Am calma," va advertir en John. "Pren-t’ho amb serenor, no hi ha..."

En Sherlock va flexionar el llarg muscle de les seves cuixes i llavors les va prémer, empenyent en John dins el seu cos d’una suau lliscada.

"...pressa," va acabar en John, mossegant-se el llavi, els braços tremolant allà on suportaven el seu pes.

En Sherlock es quedà quiet. Sabia que el desconfort inicial era patent al seu rostre, i també sabia que s’esvairia. Va intentar relaxar-se.

"Parla’m," va dir en John, i en Sherlock va estar agraït que no suggerís aturar-se. "Per què d’aquesta manera? M’has sorprès." Els tendons del coll li sobresortien per l’esforç de no moure’s i la seva veu no era completament estable, però estava clarament determinat a esperar fins que en Sherlock estigués preparat.

En Sherlock va suavitzar les seves mans sobre les espatlles d’en John, després els braços, notant els muscles arrissar-se sota el seu contacte. "La gent no te ni idea del que hi ha sota aquests jerseis," va dir. "La teva força és una de les coses que amagues." Va somriure. "Però no a mi."

Va recordar la manera en com en John l’havia alçat una estona abans i va notar una punxada de desig, la inusual plenitud dins el seu cos de sobte començant a ser molt més benvinguda. Breument va provar un gentil moviment de vaivé, però s’hi decidí en contra. "Recordes a la cuina fa tres setmanes, quan vas decidir que estava al mig del pas?"

En John es va remoure una mica al recordar-ho amb ultrança i en Sherlock va deixar anar aire en un xiulet apagat. "Disculpa," va dir. "Però és que _estaves_ al mig del pas! Deliberadament vas obstruir la tetera durant deu minuts, només per molestar."

"I tu em vas moure," en Sherlock va pensar de nou en aquell moment i es va gronxar de nou, amb molt més bon resultat. "Senzillament em vas alçar i em vas apartar."

"I et vas tancar a l’habitació amb un impressionant mal humor."

A en Sherlock se li va escapar una rialla, pressionant al voltant d’en John i relaxant-se de nou. "Ni de bon tros," va murmurar, alçant les celles insinuadorament.

La boca en John va caure oberta. "No ho vas fer!"

"Per utilitzar una frase que està de moda, i _TANT_ que sí." En Sherlock va riure per sota el nas. "La millor palla que m’he fet en anys."

Els ulls d’en John s’obriren de bat a bat, i llavors també va riure per sota el nas. "Ho sento, però sona molt estrany sentir la teva veu dient 'palla'," va explicar.

"Està bé - la rialla es nota magnífica." En Sherlock va gemegar apreciativament. Tot dolor i desconfort esvaint-se ràpidament i la urgència de moure’s començant a imposar-se. Va clavar lleument les ungles esquena avall d’en John.

"Au va."

En John es tirà enrere una mica, per empènyer de nou, els ulls fixos al rostre d’en Sherlock.

"Més fort."

"Primer besa’m."

En Sherlock va obeir, donant la benvinguda a la llengua d’en John dins la seva boca, després succionant-la mentre colia els muscles interns al seu voltant, tivant tant com va poder el cos d’en John dins el seu i aguantant-lo allà. Quan en John finalment alçà el cap, semblava atònit.

"Puta d’oros," va dir fluixet. Va sonar com un compliment.

En Sherlock va aguantar-li les espatlles al temps que començava a moure’s, els seu rostre posant-se tens i concentrant-se.

"Tu," va dir en John amb fermesa, "ets la més atractiva," va puntuar les paraules amb les estocades dels seus malucs, "brillant," una altra empenta va fer panteixar en Sherlock sota seu, "i imponent criatura que he vist mai." A en Sherlock li costava concentrar-se, però no es volia perdre res. "Et sento increïble," li va dir en John, "absoluta i fotudament increïble, i espero de veritat que ho estiguis gaudint perquè, si et va bé, ho farem sovint."

En Sherlock va assentir emfàticament i en John el va besar fort, després el va mantenir a lloc amb un braç al voltant de la cintura mentre ell s’alçava de genolls, tivant la cama d’en Sherlock sobre la seva espatlla bona. La nova posició permetia una vista excel·lent del pit d’en John, el qual ara era cobert per una capa tornassolada de suor, i en Sherlock va alçar la mà i va passar-hi un dit, per després dur-lo a la seva boca i llepar-lo, degustant la sal.

"Collons!"

Va mirar amunt i en John l’observava, les pupiles dilatades en extrem. En Sherlock es llepà el dit de nou, després se’l posà a la boca, xuclant les galtes endins mentre el succionava, treballant bàsicament d’instint a aquestes alçades però semblava estar funcionant ja que en John va deixar anar una alenada sobtada i es retirava visiblement de dins seu abans d’engrapar-li els malucs a en Sherlock i tirar-los amunt, aguantant-lo en aquella posició mentre es submergia dins seu una vegada i una altra, cada envestida colpejant-li la pròstata de ple, i aviat en Sherlock s’estava sacsejant, gemegant i recitant el nom d’en John, completament incapaç d’aturar-se i ni tant sols intentant-ho.

"Toca’t," li digué en John. "A no ser que vulguis que jo..."

"No t’atreveixis a deixar-me anar," va grunyir en Sherlock, la seva veu virtualment irreconeixible. Va envoltar una mà en si mateix i es va començar un cop d’estoc, ràpid i dur, mirant en John mirar-lo, i de lluny meravellant-se per com allò el feia sentir absoluta i fotudament increïble, el fet de deixar en John veure allò, de mostrar-li, de donar-li tot.

En John parlava de nou, dient-li que era guapo, i brillant, i que l’estimava, i les paraules fluïen dins la seva ment, emplenant-la amb _John, John, John_ , fins que en John fou a tot arreu i ho fou tot... en John l’estava inundant, omplint, abocant-se dins seu en tots els racons buits de la seva vida i en Sherlock s’escorregué amb un crit que semblava esquinçar-lo des dels racons més foscos i amagats on entaforava tots els insults que ignorava i tots els sentiments que el ferien i que feia veure que no tenia i tot s’esvaí amb l’eco del seu alarit, deixant-lo tremolant i sense alè i preguntant-se què redimonis acabava de passar.

"Què redimonis acaba de passar?" va preguntar en John.

En Sherlock va obrir el ulls, parpellejant desorientat. "John, Jo..." Va alçar la vista cap on en John estava sortint amb cura de dins seu. "Has...?"

"Hòstia, si ho he fet" va replicar en John, desfent-se del condó i després agafant un altre mitjó desaparellat per netejar en Sherlock. "Amb tu cridant i movent-te amb espasmes i limitant-me d’aquesta manera, no córrer-me _no_ era una opció."

S’acomodà al llit i en Sherlock arraulí cap a ell enseguida, encara tremolant. Va notar en John agafar aire com si anés a preguntar més coses, però llavors va semblar canviar d’idea, els seus braços apujant-se per mantenir en Sherlock més a prop, les mans acaronant tranquil·litzadores. "Arribes al cobrellit?" va preguntar.

En Sherlock va estirar una cama avall i va agafar una cantonada de la flassada amb els dits dels peus, arrossegant-la del capçal del llit fins a poder haver-la i estendre-la damunt d’ells i durant una llarga estona restaren estirats culivats junts mentre el ritme cardíac se’ls normalitzava gradualment i la respiració se’ls estabilitzava.

Finalment, en John parlà de nou. "Estàs bé?"

En Sherlock va assentir contra el seu pit.

"Així, què ha estat això, Sherlock? Perquè hi havia més coses aquí que tant sols un orgasme, per molt intens que fos."

"No crec que ho pugui explicar."

"Bé, ho pots intentar. I ho pots seguir intentant fins que ho entengui, perquè estem en això junts ara i no hi ha volta de full."

"El cardar vol dir que he de respondre les preguntes?"

"Sí. Llegeix sempre la lletra petita."

En Sherlock va somriure, començant a sentir-se més ell mateix. Es va afluixar una mica enrere lo just per poder centrar la mirada en la cara d’en John. "Ha estat com... una catarsis."

"Una catarsis?"

"No sé com més descriure-ho. Com si totes les coses dolentes amagades s’haguessin esborrat de cop." Va frunzir el seny pensant. "Em sento més lleuger."

En John va reprimir el riure. "Això anirà bé, ja que sembla que t’agradi que t’alci de terra."

En Sherlock el va mirar fixament. "Et besaré a una escena del crim," va anunciar, i en John va deixar sortir una rialla.

"Així que la discussió de 'fer-ho públic' queda solucionada llavors" va dir.

"Bé, t’ho hauries hagut de pensar abans de fer això." En Sherlock va assenyalar a on en John l’havia mossegat abans, sabent que la marca seria furiosa.

"Si et cordessis el coll..."

"Jo no em cordo els colls!"

"No t’importa que la gent ho sàpiga?"

"Que algú m’estima de veritat? Crec que podré suportar-ho. De fet, espero que la sorpresa sigui massa per alguns d’ells." Va abaixar el to de veu en confidència. "L’Anderson potser es desmaia i tot."

A en John se li escapà el riure. "Bé, assegurem-nos que estigui al costat d’un bassal abans no comencis a grapejar-me."

"No t’importaria, llavors?" va voler assegurar-se en Sherlock, retret.

"L’Anderson caient de cara a un bassal? No pas."

En Sherlock va esbufegar ofès i la cara d’en John es va posar seria. "Estaria orgullós. _Estic_ orgullós. De tu. Sempre. Només sent amic teu ja em col·loca un pam per sobre de tothom. Acceptaré el que sigui que em donis, i no ho deixaré anar mai." Va prémer els seus fronts junts. "Ho promet-ho."

En Sherlock s’aclarí la gola. "Així, com vas de període refractari?" va preguntar. "Vull dir, sé que ets un home gran i..."

En John li va pessigar el lòbul de la orella amb les dents. "Crec que l’has reduït a la meitat," va dir, la seva mà baixant per la columna d’en Sherlock. "Però què passa amb el que ha passat abans...?"

"Crec que ha estat cosa d’una sola vegada," va decidir en Sherlock. "Tot i així, millor comprovar-ho."

"Oh, definitivament," va murmurar en John.

Va girar sobre la seva esquena i en Sherlock va somriure amb intenció mentre es trobà a dalt altra vegada. "Tu només em vols aquí dalt per tenir una excusa per engrapar-me el cul." Semblava una deducció justa ja que les mans d’en John ja eren a lloc.

En John alçà les celles. "Necessito una excusa?"

El somriure d’en Sherlock desaparegué mentre la idea el tocava de ple. No més lleus tocaments subrepticis de braços o fer veure que no entenia el concepte d’espai personal. No més quedar hipnotitzat per una boca però no poder besar-la. No més veure en John alçant un pinxo el doble que ell i haver de fer veure que no li provocava una erecció descomunal. Va veure una breu visió del seu futur i el va fer somriure genuïnament.

"Per descomptat que no."

oOo

**FI**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Desitjo que la traducció hagi estat del vostre grat i que la gaudiu tant com jo ho he fet traduint-la.
> 
> Bones Festes!


End file.
